poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chasm of Death/Bedtime story
This is how the Chasm of Death and bedtime story goes in Total Drama: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Duncan (Total Drama): So why do they call it the Chasm of Death, Buck, exactly? Buck the Wiesel (EG): Well, Duncan. They tried "Big, Smelly Crack" but that just made everybody giggle. Buck the Wiesel: Yep. Mike: Well, now what? and Buck (EG) use their knives to cut down a cable car made of bones Buck the Weasel: the TD girls Ladies? Buck the Wiesel (EG):Evil Anna and Sci-Twi Madams? Mike: Whoa! They are not doing that. flies into Linsay's arms Buck the Wiesel (EG): Wait, Mike. Rule number 1? puts his hand up to say something Buck the Wiesel (EG): Hold on. Mike Come on, human. You're supposed to have a good memory. Crash Bandicoot: Always listen to Buck. Two Bucks to be correct. TD girls, Evil Anna and Sci-Twi step into the car and Linsay still carries Flurry in her arms Sci-Ryan: Ok, Twilight. Enjoy the ride. Plus. Breath in the toxic gas and you'll die. Sci-Twi: Wait. What?! Matau T. Monkey: It's not toxic, Sci-Twi. This gas is a combination of laughing gas and something to do with balloons. holds a sign that says "Good luck." Buck the Wiesel (EG): This day is going to be perfect~ Mike: Wait! cuts the car lose, the girls breath in and Linsay covers Flurry's mouth Buck the Wiesel (EG): GERONIMO!!!! TD boys, Ryan, Evil Ryan, Bertram and Matau watch as they disappear Crash Bandicoot: Where did they go, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: Into the mist, duh. Cody Fairbrother: Why did the human version of Buck sing? Aria Blaze: I guess he can express his feeling in song, Cody. Sci-Ryan knows that we have been known to sing from time to time. car is pulled back up but it's empty Sci-Ryan: TWILIGHT!!! Where did you go? The Dazzlings sing all the time. They can fight Queen Chrysalis and Rudy. Sci-Twi: We're at the bottom, Ryan! You have to try this. Sci-Ryan: Ok, Twilight.Bugs Bunny Right, Bugs? nods Daffy Duck: Okay. Must be why Cody has a reputation at CHS. and Sunset shrug Ryan F-Freeman: Why, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Because, Ryan. We don't have to inhale the gas. Adagio Dazzle: Unless you want to fight Rudy and get captured by Queen Chrysalis. Cody Fairbrother: Uuuuhhh. We'll try this ride, Adagio. nods Batman (The LEGO Movie): That's the spirit, Cody. C'mon, friends. smiles and later, the cart is stuck above the casum 12th Doctor: Don't worry! Buck the Wiesel (EG): Just some technical difficulties. Sci-Twi: Hold on, guys! You're doing great. Sci-Ryan:and sighs Wow. I hope Chrysalis is far behind. Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. Sci-Ryan breathed it.gasps Looks like I'M breathing it, Sonata! both cough Sci-Ryan: Fixit's voice Hey! We're not dead! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Are you ok? Ryan F-Freeman:Sideswipe's voice Yes, Matau.Sci-Ryan You sound ridiculous. Sci-Ryan: Me? I suggest you should hear you for my friend Twilight. start to laugh Matau T. Monkey:Sonata's voice Are you ok, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey:muffled I think so, Matau.in Discord's voice Then Applejack said: "Peanut butter hoof? Yuck! Not even with jelly on it." laughs Daffy Duck: in Rainbow Dash's voice Yeah. Funny monkey.laughs Bugs Bunny:in Adagio's voice I agree with you, Daffy. laughs Matau T. Monkey: Why do you, Bugs and I sound like girls, Daffy? and Batman (The LEGO Movie) inhales the gas Lightning:Bumblebee's voice It's not sha-poison. Huh?laughs Batman (The LEGO Movie): Snips' voice Because it's a combo of laughing gas and helium. Jessica? You breathed it?laughs Jessica Fairbrother: muffled I don't know, Batman.in Midnight Sparkle's voice laughs You were right. I didn't understand this gas before. But I do now! laughing Matau T. Monkey: Adagio? Have you breathed in the gas? shakes her head for "no" then inhales the gas Adagio Dazzle: Aria's voice Well, I do now.with Matau Matau T. Monkey: Wait. I got an idea. You better believe I got tricks up my sleeve~ Mike:muffled Stop! Are you crazy!? Ryan F-Freeman: Jessica. Did Brian breathed it? Jessica Fairbrother: Uh, Grandfather, I think he did. Brian the Crocodile:Master Xehanort's voice Why? I did know that Ryvine is after Flurry Heart's magic. Am I right, Aria?laughs nods then she and Cody inhales the gas Cody Fairbrother: Sunset Shimmer's voice We know, Sunset. I can say your line. A demon. You turned into a raging she-demon. laughs at Cody Aria Blaze:Pinkie Pie's voice And when she tried to turn everyone in CHS including the human Rigby into her army of teenage zombies for Cody.laughs laughs Crash Bandicoot:in Nightmare Moon's voice Are you ok, Sonata? Wait.laughs Sonata Dusk:Janette's voice Yes. laughs Sci-Ryan: That's funny, Sonata.laughs Cody Fairbrother: I've got another thing.Jessica Twilight! You can't do this! Jessica Fairbrother: Why not? There's a whole other world right there and it's just filled with energy. Whoops. I meant magic. laughs laughs with Jessica Buck the Wiesel: Stop laughing! Buck the Wiesel (EG): All of you! Cody Fairbrother: Stop laughing, all of you!laughs shushes them Mike:Thomas' voice What's rule number 1?laughs others laugh with him except Evil Ryan who is still holding his breath Evil Anna: Looks like, Sci-Twi, Jessica sounds like you as Midnight Sparkle. just sighs Courtney: They're just laughing. What's so bad about that? Evil Anna:down These Dinosaurs died laughing. TD girls look down to see Dinosaur skeletons Buck the Wiesel (EG): Yeah. She's right. Anna nods Evil Ryan: Are you ok, Sunset?gasps If I see Jay, Ryvine and Twivine and the other two, I know thatUltron's voice they'll get what's coming to them. Huh?laughs and Cody laughs with Evil Ryan Sci-Twi: RYAN!! STOP LAUGHING!! Sci-Ryan: I saw what happens in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions, Sunset. Lord Vortech and Ryan's three siren friends make fun of Kamen Guts and his pose and Tino becomes angry.laughs Sunset Shimmer: Guys! If you don't stop laughing, you'll end up like these Dinosaurs. Evil Ryan: I'll have a look. Ryan looks down but resumes laughing Thomas: Stop laughing! Evil Ryan: You remember what's funny? We're trying to rescue Sierra. Now we're going to die except me. And I know one thing, Ryan. You do compare me with Stark.and coughs Sci-Ryan: I don't even like Sierra. Ryan F-Freeman: You'll have to excuse her. She's an idiot.laughs Matau T. Monkey: You sound like what Adagio said, Master Ryan.laughs Buck the Wiesel (EG): Oh boy. rolls her eyes Lightning: Thanks for sha-getting me into this mess. It's the most fun I've sha-had in years. Brian the Crocodile: Thanks for letting me join you, Dad. That's the great thing I had in my life. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Brian, for you and Lightning deserting us. That was totally super! moment when they laugh, a tug happens Sci-Ryan: Odette?? and Buck (EG) are tugging on the rope when Mike reaches up and tickles them Mike: Tickle, tickle, tickle! Buck the Wiesel (EG): his hand Stop this please! Buck the Wiesel: Mike's other hand Yeah! Stop that! gasps Buck the Wiesel (EG): gasps Don't you see?! Alvin's voice We're all gonna die! Buck the Wiesel: Theodore's voice Yeah! What he said! Jessica Fairbrother: So what? There's more magic there. And I want to understand it ALL!! laughs Sci-Ryan: I know! with Jessica else laughs too, including the two Bucks. At the bottom Sci-Twi: sighs We've gotta do everything, huh, girls? Evil Anna: Hello? It's just, like, what Ellie said. Zoey: Yeah. [ Ryan F-Freeman: Yahoo! Sci-Ryan: Sometimes. I wet my bed. Bertram T. Monkey: It's ok, Sci-Ryan. Sometime, "I" wet your bed! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts